Pallets are platforms for supporting weight thereon, and by which materials, packages, or goods that are stacked thereon may be handled, stored and/or moved. Goods positioned on pallets are typically moved and stored in warehouses, factories, or vehicles, for example, by forklift equipment, in which the forklift tines are inserted into channels in the pallet or by way of engagement with an undersurface of a top deck of the pallet.
Pallets have traditionally been formed from wood, plastic and various composite materials. Wood pallets, however, are subject to breakage and difficult to obtain and maintain in a sanitary condition. In environments where sanitation is important, such as in the food industry, pallets may be of limited usefulness. From time to time, the wood used in pallets is also known to contain eggs or actual insects thereby causing problematic infestations. Plastic pallets are bulky and initially, may be very expensive. Wood or plastic pallets are typically provided in a fully erected or constructed state and not deconstructed when not in use and therefore always require a maximum amount of space.
Materials, packages, or goods that are placed on pallets for transport are typically stored thereon and eventually moved off the pallet, for example, to exhibit for sale. For example, goods are moved from the pallet to a point of purchase display in a retail space. A point of purchase display includes cases, shelves, containers, cells, bins, tubes and towers to name a few.
While a number of attempts have been made to design inexpensive, but structural dependable pallets, there continues to be a need for improvements in both cost, ease of use, and overall strength. Additionally, there continues to be a need for improvements in functionality and versatility of pallets, for example, pallets that can be configurable to form displays to achieve point of purchase objectives. The present invention satisfies this need.